On the Streets of Italy
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: To escape her abusive husband, Bella Swan-Newton flees to Italy. She tries to start a new life among the streets of the elegant city. There she meets Jasper, a hauntingly attractive man with a deadly secret. He’s a vampire guard for the Volturi. Jas/B, AU
1. Escapism

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Twilight._

**_Summary: To escape her abusive husband, Bella Swan-Newton flees to Italy. She tries to start a new, normal life among the streets of the elegant city. There she meets Jasper, a hauntingly attractive man with a deadly secret. He's a vampire guard for the Volturi. JasperBella, AU_**

_Alright! Here's an idea that just struck me as interesting. I debated on what characters to use for quite a while - first it was Em and Rose and now I finally landed on Jasper and Bella, which is probably my favorite pairing at the moment. This fic will be entirely in Bella's POV, because my other chapter fic, "Long Road to Ruin", switches POVs every now and then and it tends to be tiring. Lol. _

_So, anyway, here's chapter one! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**On the Streets of Italy  
****Chapter One: Escapism**

* * *

I knew I didn't have much time.

My bag was hastily packed. I only had one, for I didn't have enough time to get every item of clothing I owned into the many bags it would take to carry them across the ocean to Europe.

Yes, Europe.

A place that I had wanted to travel to even as a little girl. Under better circumstances, I would've been ecstatic beyond belief. But right now, as I looked at the purpling bruise on my cheek, I was more relieved and scared at the same time than anything else.

My slender fingers ventured up to my face, caressing the area where my husband struck me not two hours ago. I shivered as the cold skin of my hand came into contact with the slightly burning feel of the new bruise. The panging of my ribs started up again. The pills I took earlier must've worn off. I stumbled to the sink of the kitchen, reached up into the cabinet, and took out a bottle of painkillers.

I filled a glass with water from the sink, popped the pills into my mouth, and then swallowed. The ribs hurt, but I wasn't about to stop in a hospital anywhere near here. Not where he could find me. The pain was something I could deal with. Trying to find another opportunity like this was not.

My eyes narrowed slightly as I glanced over to our bedroom - soon to only be his - and I made a disgusted sound deep within my throat. I brought my hands up to the slender column of my throat afterwards and brushed my fingertips lightly there. Wincing, I knew there were going to be large bruises there later. All because of the "man" that had promised to love and cherish me till death did we part.

Mike Newton is the son of a rich industrial tycoon and inherited a lot of money when his parents died. He was the one who kept watch over everything in the business, and he got all the profit from it. He also got all the stress, which he constantly took out on me. He was an alcoholic as well, which never helped the fact that he used me as his punching bag on a daily basis.

We have only been married for about two years. The first year, he was all romantic and charming, always having the nicest things to say, bringing me presents on even the most mundane days. Always calling me kind names like sweetheart and darling and a bunch of others kind words.

It was all a lie, I'm starting to believe. Or, no, rather I know it was a lie.

His parents died a couple of months ago, and that's when Mike started hitting me. Not only that, but degrading me, calling me things that are the complete opposite of the terms of endearment he used to use on me. Things like whore and bitch left his mouth more than once while he was slapping me around.

Not only that, but he started to cheat. He didn't even try to hide it in his text messages or phone calls. Sometimes he'd stand right in front of me and talk to his latest conquest. Even go into detail. That's when I'd rip into him, and then he'd hit me around some more for being "disobedient" as he put it.

It's been almost a year. I tried to put up with him the best I could, because I loved him, but now…I can't take it anymore. I can't stand having to make excuses as to why I'm always in pain, why I'm always injured, why I have a black eye everyday at work. I also have a sense of pride about myself. I don't like going down like an injured dog.

So I'm running.

Yes, it's the coward's way out, but what else am I supposed to do? Stay here and take the cheating, the abuse…

No, I'm not that kind of woman. I tried to stick it out the best I could. Tried to take it, tried to persevere, and what did that get me? A black eye, bruises, and probably broken ribs. Not to mention the hit it took on my pride as well as my body.

Therefore, after the usual beating, I sucked up to him. I told him I'd get him a drink to ease his problems. I then fixed his usual - scotch - and put some kind of sleeping agent into it. It knocked him out in a second. I had gotten my things together and rushed to get out of the house before he could wake up and realize what I had done to him.

This was my only chance and I was taking it.

I could hear his heavy snoring from the bedroom and my eyes hardened at the sound of it. This would, hopefully, be the last time I would have to endure that.

I was headed to Italy without a care in the world. I had scrounged up the money I had saved over time to pay for a one-way ticket. I was an orphan, so no one would really miss me. My friends hadn't spoken to me since I had graduated from school, but I had a cousin I was going to stay with that lived in Italy.

I heard him move, the bedsprings squeaking underneath his weight. Hopefully he wouldn't find out where I was after I was gone.

Inhaling shakily, I grabbed my bag from beside my feet and slung it onto my shoulder. I walked swiftly to the door, careful not to make any loud sounds that would wake him from his precarious slumber.

I twisted my slim hand around the golden metal of the doorknob, noticing now that I had a red mark around my wrist as well, shaped to perfectly mimic his large hands wrapping around my slender limbs. I narrowed my eyes, cursed the bastard that did this to me, and opened the door in one swift motion.

But before I closed the door behind me, I looked down at my left ring finger. Sitting there, almost mockingly, was my wedding ring. A bitter smile crossed my features as I stared at the little reminder of the worst time of my life. Biting my lip, I yanked the ring from my finger so fast that it got caught on my knuckle and split the skin there as well. I didn't care, though. I was finally leaving this place.

I then placed the ring on the small table beside the door before scribbling a little note onto a piece of paper beside the band. I put my words in the simplest, shortest way possible.

I'm leaving. Don't look for me. I'll send you the divorce papers. - Bella.

A bit harsh? Maybe. But did he deserve it? Hell yeah.

With a final glance at the house, I turned and shut the door, not looking back until I was securely in my car.

I drove, not looking back, not letting the thought of a drunken, unaware Mike cloud my thoughts. I couldn't afford to think of him now. Not ever again if I wanted to keep my sanity and my status as an independent woman. I hadn't noticed that I was about thirty miles over the speed limit until I passed a sign. I groaned and slowed down reluctantly. My dad used to be a policeman before he passed, and he definitely wouldn't like that. There were no cops out right now, but still, I wasn't going to take any chances. I needed to get away from this town and fast.

I arrived at the airport in a matter of minutes, which was strange. I thought it would've taken longer than that but I was surprisingly - and pleasantly - wrong.

I got out of the car with a sense of floating. I felt lighter than air, like my feet had grown wings. I had just processed the feeling of utter freedom that I had received by finally leaving my abusive husband. I'd have to find a lawyer sometime or another, I knew, and get divorce papers sent to him. I'd do that it time, because I wanted to celebrate my newly found freedom right now, although the painkillers had yet to take effect on my throbbing ribs and the bruises on my neck were starting to pound with pain as well.

I grasped my bags from the back of my car and walked swiftly to the doors of the airport. They swung open and I inhaled deeply.

Yes, this was it.

I felt a surge of adrenaline power through my veins, hard and fast, like the strong undercurrents of an ocean.

I was free. All I had to do now was buy the ticket and get on that plane.

I walked, slightly limping, to the counter where the tickets were sold. I still had a bruise on my thigh from a few nights ago and it had yet to heal. I looked the woman in the eye - she had depthless blue eyes and a head of black hair cut into a bowlike style. I saw an embarrassed flush grace her cheeks as she looked me over, obviously shocked by my disheveled appearance.

"Yes, ma'am, can I help you?" She asked, and the tone of awe in her voice was palpable.

"I need a ticket to Italy, please." I said, smiling at her. I heard her gasp audibly at the gravelly, rough sound of my voice. All thanks to my throat being squeezed shut by my - soon to be ex - husband.

"Y-Yes, okay." She said, typing some things up on her computer and then looking at me, "Cash or credit?"

"Credit." I said, handing her the card. She took it in trembling, tanned fingers and swiped it. She then told me the price of it and I grinned. Good thing I took Mike's credit card. Maybe he wouldn't see what I charged to it for long. I didn't want him to find me or anything, but the prospect of costing him a couple thousand bucks was a temptation I couldn't resist.

"Thank you," She said before asking for my passport, which I showed her. She took it in her hands, glanced it over, and gave it back.

Almost, almost. I was almost on that plane and free from anything that would hurt me.

"Alright. Looks like you're good to go, Mrs. Newton."

I winced at that, reminding myself to drop the retched title from my name as soon as I could.

"It's Mrs. Swan now, but alright. Thank you very much," I smiled pleasantly and glanced at her nametag, "Liz."

Liz smiled, embarrassed, and scratched the back of her thin hair.

I nodded at her, my deep brown hair falling over my shoulder as I did so, and I walked to the door that led to the plane.

My heart was suddenly racing, beating mercilessly against my chest. I wasn't sure if this was a product of excitement or the fact that I was so close and I was worried that I'd be caught by some sick, cruel twist of fate.

I clenched my one small bag, knowing that it was compact enough to fit in the overhead compartment. Yes, I didn't have enough clothes, but I figured I'd go on a shopping spree with my cousin later when I got settled in. Though I hated shopping, I figured that buying some new clothes was a necessity considering how little I'd brought with me on this venture of mine.

Walking down the hall, I saw various stages of my marriage with Mike go through my brain - the time we first met, our "I do's," the honeymoon in Jamaica, the year after, his parents dying, the first time I caught on to his cheating, the first time he hit me, the first time he forced himself on me…it all culminated to this night, this time when I finally planned enough to escape, to flee, to free myself from his terrifying presence - hopefully - once and for all.

Shaking my head, I steeled myself and walked into the safety of the airplane, giddy with the prospect of a new life.

Of starting over.

* * *

**_End Chapter One._**

_Alright! There's my new chapter fic! This chapter wasn't that long, just to introduce Bella's character and get everything straight and all. Like explain her situation and everything. I hope y'all enjoyed this! And if you did, please review! I would really appreciate it! It would mean a lot. _

_Anyway, thanks so much for reading! I have big plans for this story! I got lots of it planned out in my head, but other things I'm gonna have to think on._

_Okay, so…yeah, that's pretty much all I have to say. So, I just decided to get this chapter up so maybe I'll get some feedback. And if enough people like it, I'll post the next one! I'm really excited for this fic, so I hope y'all are too!_

_Thanks again!_


	2. Beginning Anew

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight!_

_Alrighty! Here's chapter two! I'm trying to update as fast as I can, considering my currently busy schedule as a college student. Haha. But, anyway, I am really proud of the feedback I have received for this fic so far! Made me want to write even more. Because, you know, reviews are the motivator! Lol. Nah, I just really am into this story and I have a lot of things planned for it. Reviews are just a plus - a plus that I really, really appreciate!_

_Let's see…I really don't have anything else to say about this…hm. Well, I just hope you enjoy this chapter! It might not be very long, but still, it's still a continuation of some sort!_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**On the Streets of Italy  
****Chapter Two: Beginning Anew**

* * *

The plane ride was quiet and satisfying. I had yet to remember the last time I was in such a calm, peaceful place, even with the turbulence of the flight. I remembered looking out the window with a satisfied smile on my face, my eyes sweet and sad, and watching the plane take off.

Up until we were actually in the air, I had a terrible feeling that Mike would somehow show up and barge on the plane, demanding I come home.

But once the plane was off the ground, soaring, I was able to let go of all my fears, my worries. I had done it. I had escaped with my life - something I didn't think I may have for a while longer if I stayed with him.

It may come off as a melodramatic way of putting things, but the way he looked at me, the way he hit me…it all made me fear for my life, though I would wish that the man I once loved wouldn't be so cruel as to take his partner's life from her.

I had fallen asleep about ten minutes into the flight and slept the whole ride there, which was surprising to other people, but not to me. I didn't even remember the last time I had slept so peacefully.

I was jarred awake when the plane started to slow on the runway. My heart immediately started to race within my chest. Hopefully, I'd at least survive the landing. It'd be painfully ironic if I died in the plane that was meant to take me _away _from my abusive relationship.

Luckily enough, the plane landed without a hitch and I grabbed my bag from the overhead compartment I had stored it in before takeoff. Sighing, I groaned as I slung it over my shoulder and made my way toward the exit of the plane. People bumped and shoved into me, but I hardly notice or cared. I was just glad that my escape had, so far, been successful.

It was nighttime already, and I realized that the plane ride to my new home must have taken longer than I thought, but then I wondered how it was nighttime here as well as in America. But I looked at my cell phone and saw that it was the next day…or night. And found myself confused even more. Jet lag. A killer in all continents.

I yawned, surprising since I had slept so long, and walked from the plane and into the airport.

My brown eyes searched for another pair that were similar to mine. I found them - the caramel orbs of Angela Weber met mine. Her brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and a few strands escaped it. She saw me just as soon as I saw her and she raised a hand and waved me over.

My eyes lit up at the familiar sight. I hadn't seen my cousin Angela in so long, and I was very happy to see her again. She hadn't changed in the time since high school. We were the same age, and we attended Forks High together. She knew Mike, and was shocked when I told her about his…issues. But she helped me nonetheless. Her and her long-time boyfriend, Ben Cheney, lived together in a spacious apartment in Italy. Her job as a photographer led her here, and Ben went along as well. I wasn't sure what he did for a living since he moved here.

"Bella!" Angela exclaimed, her soft voice kind and full of enthusiasm, "Did you have a nice flight?"

I walked forward a few more steps before I answered her, "Yeah, it was good. Slept the whole way here." I gave a chuckle at that, which she returned with a smile.

"Not surprising." Her caramel waves bounced as she giggled, happy to see me, I guessed, "It's a long flight."

I nodded, relishing seeing her again. She motioned at me to follow her to her car, where I found that Ben was waiting at the driver's seat, his hands poised on the wheel and some kind of music turned up all the way.

I quirked a brow at the choice of music as it blared at me through the open window. Angela laughed and said, "Italian rock, surprisingly."

"Intriguing." I muttered, climbing into the back seat.

"Hey, Bella," Ben chimed cheerfully. He and Angela really were two peas in a pod. "How's it going?"

I shut my door and tried to get comfortable, "Now? It's _great_."

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed as they remembered the situation that had arisen for me to seek their help. Angela looked back at me, her eyes full of compassion and caring, and she said, "I'm glad you came to us, Bella. You didn't deserve that."

Ben nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot, "Yeah, definitely."

It was quiet for a while after that.

Once we were on the road, Ben spoke up again, "Hey, what about that kid… Jacob? He's your best friend, right? Did you tell him?"

"He kind of already knew…" I trailed off, looking at the slightly fraying edges of the carpet beneath my feet, "Jake knows me better than I know myself sometimes, and he knew from the beginning. Actually, he encouraged me to come here."

"I'm surprised he didn't beat Mike's ass the second he found out." Ben said casually, turning onto a quaint little road that was lined with classically old houses and just beautiful scenery altogether.

I chuckled at that, remembering Jacob's face when he found out. Angry and desperate and loving. "He wanted to, trust me. But I told him not to."

"Huh." Ben gave a strange sound in his throat before saying, "Well, now that you're gone, you think he might do it anyway?"

I blinked and I felt my heard speed up, "Uh…I'm going to need to make a long-distance call when we get to your place. If you don't mind, that is."

That caused both Ben and Angela to burst into a fit of laughter, and I found myself following suit. It was refreshing to be able to laugh in such a carefree manner, like I had nothing at all that was wrong in my life, like my worst problem was figuring out what to wear in the morning. It was a freeing sound, something that made my own personal euphoria increase in magnitude.

I hadn't noticed that my ribs were panging painfully until the laughter had ceased. I sucked in a breath through my teeth and grabbed the afflicted area with a slender hand.

"Damn…" I cursed under my breath, "Can't believe this."

"What's wrong?" Angela's voice was concerned.

"Nothing," I winced as I said this, and automatically grabbed my ribs again. The painkillers had long since worn off and now I was just feeling the full results of the damage that had been done.

"Bella…" Angela scolded, looking at me with accusing eyes, a strange look for her considering her sweet nature, "We need to know if anything is bothering you. Especially since everything that has happened. If you are feeling uncomfortable or anything like that…"

I sighed, knowing she was right. "My ribs…"

Angela looked from me to Ben in the span of a second, "Ben, let's take her to the hospital."

"No, don't inconvenience yourself - "

"You haven't changed," Angela said amusedly as Ben backed up in some person's driveway before turning back around - to the direction of the doctor's office, I supposed. I could hear the wheels turning on the gravel beneath the car. "No matter how much you protest, we're taking you to the hospital. It's for your own good. If your ribs are broken, they could puncture something and make it worse…"

Angela put up a good point, so I relented underneath the gaze of her light brown eyes. "Okay, take me to the hospital." I dragged out, like a defeated child.

"Good. We would have anyway. But at least you're willing."

I laughed at that as we turned onto a more illustrious street. It looked expensive and I was immediately humbled in the presence of all the shiny buildings and the people walking around in what looked like designer fashions. The streets were beautiful, and I couldn't stop staring at anything around me. Despite the pain in my injury-ridden body, I wanted to absorb as much of this as I could right now.

It seemed like only a few minutes until Ben was parked and Angela was helping me out of the backseat like I had some kind of debilitating disease. I told her I could walk by myself, but she didn't listen. Her thin arms only wrapped tighter around me.

The hospital wasn't busy as far as I could tell. It looked big and high class - too much so for me, and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable, as if the situation in front of me was any kind of comfort to begin with.

"Can you get someone to see my friend right now? It's pretty urgent…" Angela said, unleashing her kind gaze upon the receptionist.

I held up my shirt and showed her the bruising, at which Ben, Angela, and the receptionist all gasped.

The receptionist looked at my hideously bruised torso and scribbled something down on a piece of paper before looking at us once more, "Yes," Her Italian accent was prominent and attractive, but she spoke the English language like she knew it proficiently, "Just fill out these forms."

Oh, yeah, the dreaded hospital form. There was one routine that didn't change, no matter where I moved. Ugh.

The occasional patient looked my way as I was led to one of the rather uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. I guessed it was obvious by the way Angela helped me along and the way that I was limping that I had had a rough time. That was to say the least, but I tried to ignore the eyes I felt on me.

We filled out the form in silence. Well, Angela did, anyway. She knew me well enough to fill out everything accurately. Or at least moderately accurately. I didn't think it mattered since - hopefully, without any clumsy antics of my own - I wouldn't be back here any time soon.

After about twenty minutes of filling Angela in on whatever she was missing on the form, she rose from the seat beside me and strode over, her walk lithe and graceful - a stark contrast to my lumbering, clumsy gait. Strange how we could be related, but she was so different from me in that aspect.

She sat back down, sighing, and ran a thin hand through my hair. I groaned at the pressure and realized there was a tender spot on my head where Mike had grabbed my hair in one of his more violent outbursts. Angela noticed this and moved the strands of my mahogany hair out of the way. I heard her inhale sharply as she studied the area, "God, Bella…"

I knew she saw the bruising area, as well as a scrape or two. It wasn't uncommon for Mike to throw me against the wall or on the floor when he was in a "spirited" mood. I looked down at my hands, ashamed, and Angela stroked her warm hands across the scrapes.

"You're gonna be okay, Bella," Angela said, wrapping her arm around my shoulders, "Trust me."

"Yeah…" I replied, looking at her soft brown eyes and then over to Ben, who was staring at the two of us with slight wonder. I guess he was curious as to what Angela had seen, but I wasn't planning on actually voicing each and every account of how I got my bruises and scars. It hurt to even remind myself of that, let alone recount it to other people.

I sighed as I leaned back against the cushioned seat of the rather uncomfortable blue plastic chair. It was strange, but though I knew it should be uncomfortable, it wasn't. I guessed everything was considered comfortable since I have been through what some people call "hell." I'd called it that too, once. Now I was away from it, while others never managed to have the blind luck that I did.

I groaned as the hard cushions pressed awkwardly against a bruise I had sustained on my lower back. I had totally forgotten about that one. Ugh. It is a sad state to be in when you can't even account for all your injuries.

I don't know how long I sat there, with Angela's fingers gently rubbing by scalp and tangling through my terrible plane-hair. But, sooner rather than later, a stunningly beautiful nurse came out of the door that led from the waiting room to the rows of examination rooms.

Her hair was caramel brown and fell in soft waves down her back. Her skin was the palest I had ever seen, even whiter than mine, and I was considered albino by most people. She wore the usual white garb of a nurse, which looked almost as light as her skin color. Her eyes were the most mesmerizing thing, however. They were a deep golden color, topaz even. They looked at me with kindness that I felt I didn't deserve. Strange, I wondered how I could feel that way by just a look.

"Miss Swan?"

Good. Angela was observant enough to not list me as "Mrs. Newton." I immediately felt a swell of independence by not being called with the wretched surname.

I stood up, and immediately stumbled. Angela and Ben both lurched forward to keep me from tumbling over. Ben latched onto one of my arms, while Angela's slim fingers clasped around my other arm.

"Are you alright?" The nurse asked. I realized she had gotten closer to me now, and wondered how she had done so. There was hardly anyone else in the room. Everyone else had been taken back to the other rooms to get checked on, and there was only a few slim few left in the waiting room, most of which were fast asleep. I looked at the clock and gaped. _One in the morning? _

"Y-Yes," I stuttered over my words, looking at the impossibly beautiful woman in front of me. She was even more gorgeous up close. Possibly the prettiest woman I had ever seen. She even _smelled _pretty, if that made any sense.

"Okay, good," She gave me a smile and I was stunned at the sheer magnificence of it.

"I'm Nurse Cullen, but you can call me Esme. Come with me please, sweetheart."

I blinked, now realizing her voice sounded like the tinkling of bells, delicate and unforced in my ears. "Okay, er…Esme." I trailed off, beginning to feel slightly unsure about this, as well as using her first name so casually when . But the panging in my ribs started up again and I winced.

"Now let's see about your ribs." She glanced subtly at the chart in her hands - my chart, I assumed.

She led me back into the hallway where many different rooms branched off. Angela and Ben decided to wait in the waiting room for me, because they knew the woman - Esme, I reminded myself - had enough grace for the both of us. Even the way she walked was captivating.

Esme led me into a room where I waited for a little while. She asked me a few more questions, which I awkwardly answered. Then, with a smile, she left the door after saying that a _Dr. Cullen _would see me soon.

Before she even left the room, a man - a breathtakingly beautiful man, to say the least - appeared in the doorframe beside her. His blonde hair framed a pale, painfully handsome face, and his eyes were the same golden color as Esme's topaz depths. He was tall, and I could see his strong chest strain against the white coat he wore. He was also pale, and unnaturally graceful, with the slight hints of dark circles underneath his eyes, which I now noticed on Esme as well.

He leaned down to brush his lips against Esme's in a quick goodbye gesture. I watched with barely held breath. The scene was so tender and sweet that I felt my stomach suddenly twist with want. I hadn't realized how much I missed that feeling - the feeling of being loved unconditionally. If I had even felt that before…

Esme left the room soundlessly as Dr. Cullen came in just as silently. He appraised me with his attractive eyes and I found myself lost in them. I was stunned silent for a moment as he looked at the chart and then at me before saying, "Well, hello, Miss Swan. Welcome to Italy. I'm Dr. Cullen."

"N-Nice to meet you." _Oh yeah, that's it. Stumble over your words in front of the only hot doctor you have ever met!_

"And you." He said, looking at me with curious eyes. "Now, what exactly is the problem?"

I reached down and fingered the hemline of my shirt with shaking digits. "Uh…" I contemplated lifting my shirt up for a moment and then did so, "This…"

His eyes didn't register shock like my friends had. They just looked at my tortured ribs before he came forward and pressed his hand to them. I winced, partly from the painful pressure his large hand created, but partly because his hands were deathly cold. But the cold felt extremely good to my burning ribs, so I didn't speak of it.

"Ah," He said, looking at my ribs before prodding a bit more with his hand. I just winced and inhaled through my teeth, but it wasn't an extreme pain. Not like when I had broken my ankle when I was thirteen, but like a sharp stabbing of pain. I hoped they weren't broken.

He nodded to himself before scribbling something down on his file, "How did the injury happen, Miss Swan?"

My heart faltered beating for a moment at his question. He gave me a curious look, as if he could hear it all the way from his position, "My…" I figured there was nothing to lose now, "husband."

His eyes turned from friendly to compassionate in one second, "Are you away from him now?"

"Yes," I said, wondering why he was so concerned, "I…actually just flew here yesterday. From America. Told him I'd send him divorce papers, but didn't tell him where I was going."

"Good." He said, and his voice, though musical, sounded dangerous. Strange.

He seemed to notice that I noticed that subtle change in his voice, for he elaborated, "My wife, Esme," I nodded, showing him I knew who he was talking about, "was abused by her ex-husband. It's a sore subject for me."

"Oh…" I said, looking at him with wondering eyes.

"But," His voice was suddenly light again, and it held a lilt of kindness that was growing by the second. "I am glad to say that your ribs aren't broken. You've just had them bruised pretty good. I'll wrap them up for you and give you some medication to take once a day so they will heal faster."

I blinked, taken aback by his information, "Thank you." I told him gratefully, thankful that they weren't broken, at least.

"It's my job." He said lightly, kindly. And I realized that this man had to be one of the kindest men I had ever met, though I had just known him for a few seconds.

I smiled, and this time it was without pain.

He walked to the cabinet behind me and opened it. Funny, he smelled like that same smell radiating off of him. Sweet. Almost too sweet, but very pleasant. Like the sweetest cotton candy except…off.

I felt my eyebrows crease together as he retrieved the bandages from the cabinet. He looked at me, gave me a smile that left me breathless, and asked me to lift up my shirt. I felt myself blush as I did so, and was sure it could reach all the way down to my stomach if I kept it up. The thought was a humorous one, but I'm sure it could happen. Stranger things have indeed happened.

His cold hands wrapped the gauze around me, carefully, expertly, as if he had been doing this for longer than he had lived - he looked to be no older than early twenties. My heart was hammering away in my chest.

"There you go, Miss Swan."

I looked at him with a thankful smile, which he returned. Mine seemed to not have the same effect that his did on me.

"Now, let me get you these painkillers and you will be ready to go." He said before turning on heel so gracefully, I felt like I had just seen the most graceful of figure skaters do a twirl. But he was even more graceful than the most graceful of skaters.

I idly wondered what kind of medicine they were taking - Dr. Cullen and Esme - they seemed too good to be true. Beautiful, kind, and…well, perfect.

I wondered if they had any sons my age…

Shaking my head - which wasn't a great idea come to think of it, for it began to throb painfully - I gazed with interest out of the door where Dr. Cullen had gone. I wondered about his icy touch, his tinkling voice, the graceful gait…

I wasn't able to finish those thoughts, for he was back in an instant.

"Now, Miss Swan," He said, smiling gently, fatherly, "take these. Two a day until they are all gone. Then come back and see me." He shook the bottle of pills slightly, and I heard the familiar rattling sound from within the plastic. "Don't get those bandages wet. Have someone help you bathe, and when you come back to see me, I'll take them off."

"Got it." I replied, smiling as he handed the pills to me. This guy was one doctor I actually liked. And not for his looks, either. He seemed genuinely nice. And, though he was incredibly handsome, I couldn't even imagine seeing myself with him. He and Esme were perfect for each other, I could tell just by that one scene of affection they displayed before he evaluated me. They just…_fit_.

Dr. Cullen shook my hand gently, smiling, and I shuddered at the deathly cool of his hand. He seemed to notice, and he took his hand from mine. He smiled and said, "Nice to have met you, Miss Swan."

"Same here." And do you have any sons that would be my age? Right…no, he can't possibly have any sons that would be my age. He's barely twenty himself! Stupid, Bella.

He walked out of the door before I could say anything else, but not without smiling at me first.

Wow, he was attractive.

At least my past abuse hadn't made me totally immune to realizing a good looking man when I see one.

I sighed, lifting myself from the examination table and walking out the door…

Where I came into contact with a cement wall - or, rather, someone's very hard chest.

* * *

_**End Chapter Two.**_

_Oh, I __**wonder **__who she ran into! Lol sense the sarcasm. Well, that's where chapter two leaves off. I really hope you enjoyed it! I can't believe I got another chapter written for this story already._

_Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I also hope you review - shameless, I know. Haha, but they really help me to get to writing. _

_Okay! So, thank you so much for reading and the reviews for chapter one. I really appreciate it all!_

_Thanks!_


	3. Crimson and Topaz

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight!_

_Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm really glad that everyone likes this story so far. I'm so excited to start this one; I really think y'all will like this chapter!_

_Well, without further delay, here's chapter three!_

* * *

**On the Streets of Italy  
Chapter Three: Crimson and Topaz**

* * *

I immediately grasped my head, wondering what the hell I could've ran into that would've caused me such pain.

I had just stepped out of the door, so I knew it couldn't have been a wall - or at least, I was pretty sure it wasn't a wall. I opened my eyes, my hands still clenching my head that was throbbing madly, and was met with a pair of stunning, topaz colored eyes, but they were strange, as if they had a bit of red through them as well. I cocked my head, entranced by this man who was also extremely attractive with his messy blonde hair and utterly perfect features.

Yeah, definitely _not_ a wall.

He gazed down at me and inhaled sharply, his eyes becoming tense and wary, uneasy. I wondered what was going on, for he seemed to be very on edge as soon as I looked at him. Was there something wrong with me? Though I knew I made him uncomfortable - I didn't know the reason - I couldn't tear my eyes from him.

He was inhumanly attractive with his eyes a strange mix of red and gold. More gold than red. I don't think anyone would recognize the red in them if they weren't looking as intently as I was. His hair was disheveled, but attractive nonetheless, and a honey blonde in color. It looked thick and lustrous, and I almost reached out and touched it, but stopped myself. He was tall and thin, with lithe muscles that made up his arms.

One thing I didn't notice was that his hands had taken hold on either side of my shoulders and were squeezing ever so lightly. They were strangely cold; I could feel that even through the sleeves of my shirt.

"You okay, darlin'?" He asked me, and his voice had a distinct Southern twang to it that made chills go up and down my spine. I bit my lip and looked down, blushing.

"I'm fine." I said, finding the floor suddenly very interesting.

I felt a slight paranoia well up inside me that I hadn't recognized before. Maybe I wasn't as ready to move on as I thought I was. Sure, I had thought Dr. Cullen was attractive and I wondered if he had sons, but apparently that was just a mental front. In the face of this gorgeous man, who had his hands on my shoulders and his eyes baring down on me, I suddenly felt nervous.

He could hurt me like Mike had. All the men could hurt me like Mike had. But I knew that not every guy was abusive, but it still made me feel cautious, scared. I hated this feeling - I liked to think of myself as a strong, independent woman, without the fetters of an abusive marriage binding me, but I guess I was just as controlled by him overseas as I was in our own house.

I needed to change that.

The man was still looking at me, and immediately there was a change in the set of his eyes. They went from concerned to intense, as if there was something particularly interesting about me. I couldn't imagine what he was seeing that interested him so. I couldn't imagine why I would be the subject of a gaze so intense and interested.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked this and the Southern drawl in his voice was apparent. The way he asked it this time was different than the casual way he had mentioned it before.

"I'm fine…" I told him. His shoulders were wide and tense and I wondered what was making him so rigid in this place. It was strange. "Just a bit clumsy. Sorry I ran into you."

My revelation about my current status had not gone unnoticed by him, apparently. I supposed it was due to me not being able to keep my emotions from reading plain as day across my face.

His eyes were still intensely locked on me, and I found myself trying to move from his gaze. Still, I wondered why he was looking at me like I was so intriguing. It was odd to me. Not even my husband - soon to be _ex_-husband, I had to remind myself - looked at me like this strange man was in this moment.

"I'm Jasper. Jasper Hale." He said, and I felt my heart flutter at the inflections of his voice.

_No, no, no. Don't get your hopes up. I don't need to be hopeful of this…it's just a guy telling you his name. Nothing more. Nothing less. Just that. You aren't in a condition to be thinking about guys in this way. _

_Not that you could anyway._

My thoughts silenced me for a while, but then I finally found my voice and told him my name, "Bella Swan. Nice to meet you, Jasper."

The man, now identified as Jasper, smiled at me, and the gesture of it was polite and kind, though I noticed that the intensity never left his eyes. I wondered why, and didn't get anywhere. My brain seemed to hit a brick wall the moment he smiled at me. The smoldering effect of his eyes stalled my thoughts and made me inhale shakily, uncertainly.

"Pleasure's all mine, darlin'."

_Wow. _Way to make a girl lose her breath, huh, Jasper?

I felt a pang in my ribs, and couldn't wait to get hope to pop the first of the pills. Hopefully they would help me feel better - strange, I knew they would. I didn't normally trust doctors, but Dr. Cullen was the one exception. I had only just met him and I trusted him more than any doctor I had met in America. I guessed it was something about his sense of being that drew me in…

"Are you a patient of my father?" Jasper asked, the twang to his voice apparent and attractive, alluring.

"Hm?" I was taken aback. What was he talking about?

"Carlisle Cullen. My father. Is he your doctor?"

My heart stuttered in my chest. My earlier questioning about any cute sons was answered. I quirked a brow, looking at him with a questioning stare. "You're his son? You look so…"

"Young?" Jasper offered with a laugh, "Yeah, I'm adopted."

"Ah…" I said, my eyebrows knitting together in thought, "Well, I guess I am…I patient, that is. I mean, I just got here from America and my friends thought I needed help because my ribs have been bothering me…"

Jasper nodded, not asking me what had caused my medical issues, and smiled, "Well, Carlisle is a great doctor. You shouldn't have any problems with him."

I nodded, blushing the color of a very ripe tomato. The power of his smile was not lost on me, and this man had even more of an effect on me than his handsome father did. I tried to remember my worries about him hurting me, like Mike had, but I couldn't seem to find them, and my logic left me.

_Stupid, you know he could hurt you just as bad as Mike did. Maybe worse… _The rational portion of my mind chanted in the back of my head.

Despite that annoying little voice in the back of my head, I had a feeling - a very good, confident feeling - that this Jasper wouldn't hurt me. That may have burned me in the past, but I could tell that he wasn't a bad guy. Not like Mike. Even though I had only known him for a few minutes, I could tell in the set of his posture and his caring eyes that he wasn't the kind of man Mike was. In a good way.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Miss Swan."

The way he said _Miss Swan _was enough to cause shivers to crawl up and down my spine, and for my flesh to pucker and cause goosebumps.

"Nice to meet you, too, Jasper."

Jasper's smile quirked to the side in a smirk that made my heart fly, "Maybe it won't take an injury for me to see you again."

"M-Maybe…"

Flabbergasted wouldn't be an accurate word to describe what I was feeling at the moment.

With another wry and witty smile, he turned and left just as quickly as he had appeared out of no where. I couldn't help but stare after his retreating form with a sense of awe and whimsy. His slender hips captivated my gaze, despite my earlier worries.

I felt the blush start to deepen on my cheeks.

I tried to get him out of my head - the mysteriously beautiful man with the strange, hurt eyes and the inhumanly beautiful face. But I couldn't seem to shake the effect he had on me.

It seemed to take a while before I could gather myself to walk back to the waiting room where Angela and Ben sat, but I managed to do it.

"Everything okay?" Angela said as soon as her eyes met my face.

I nodded and lifted my shirt slightly. I saw Ben glance away, as if I was going to flash him or something. I laughed at that, but the only thing visible were the tightly wrapped bandages around my torso. "Yeah, he bandaged me up pretty good. Said they're only bruised. And he gave me some pills to take - two a day. Told me to come see him when they run out."

Angela smiled, her soft brown eyes kind and caring as well as relieved, "Good."

I returned the smile and looked at Ben, who was still looking away, "You can look, Ben. Nothing explicit happened."

He turned back around, his face as red as a tomato, much like mine would get when I was heavily embarrassed. I wondered if he had always been such a terrible blusher. That made me smile that I wouldn't be the only tomato-faced person here on a daily basis.

"Ready to g-go?" Ben stuttered his way along the sentence. I found myself flattered that I could make someone blush like that - it had been a long time since a man was like that in my presence, even though it was my cousin's soon-to-be fiancée.

"Sure."

We walked out of the hospital in better spirits than we had coming into the place. I was glad for that, but also a little unnerved. I felt lighter, as if my soul itself had been freed not completely, but somewhat from the lead weights that tethered it.

I climbed in the backseat, trying to ignore the blatant extra scrutiny from my friends, and tried not to wince when I bent my torso in the wrong way and a sharp stab of pain shot through me. I figured the pills would take care of that. I'd take them as soon as I got to Angela's house.

The rest of the ride was in silence, and idly I wondered if my condition was putting any strife on their relationship. I looked at Angela, and then to Ben who was driving with eyes that felt utterly ancient.

"This _is _okay, right?" I suddenly spoke up after about twenty minutes of silence, "Me staying with you two…it's not a problem?"

Angela sighed slightly before turning around in her seat, her kind eyes looking at me with utmost conviction. "No, Bella. We've talked about this before…you are not a problem at all. We're glad to help."

The power of her words convinced me, and I relented faster than I started, "Yeah."

Angela grinned brightly, showing her perfect teeth, and then turned back around to find some station on the radio.

It was a stupid question, but I had to ask, "What kind of music do they have here?"

Angela smiled in a friendly manner, "Bunches. It's all in Italian though, so good luck with trying to figure out what they're saying."

I laughed at that as Ben continued to drive. The music playing now was a melodic sound, soothing to my ears and to my ragged soul, like a cold compress placed against a blistered wound.

I hadn't realized that I was drifting to sleep until the car stopped suddenly. I felt the seatbelt strain against my body before I knew what was happening. Opening my eyes, I glanced around, taking in my surroundings.

The house that was in front of my was gigantic, to say the very least. It was easily two stories, and made of red brick that had vines sweeping up and down the sides of it. The doors were of rich mahogany and the fixtures were gold - I could see that from my position in the car. I could tell that Angela and Ben heard my audible gasp, for they turned around, giving me amused looks.

"Something impresses you?"

"The house…it's…"

"My uncle's." Angela said sweetly, her eyes raking over the house. "He left it to me in his will. Lucky to be the favorite niece, I guess."

I smiled at her as I got out of the back of the car. It was dark outside now, and that fact made me smile. I would soon be in a bed, asleep - a peaceful, undisturbed sleep, I hoped. I wouldn't have to worry about being woken up in the middle of the night by Mike…

I tried to ignore the shiver that made its way down my spine at the very thought of his name.

I wondered if he was mad, if he had even woken up yet. It was a very likely possibility. Frankly, I'd be surprised if he was still slumbering away in his house - his house not ours. I was so glad that we would not be owning anything together again.

I shook my head, ignoring the faint feeling of a chill that spilled over me and rose from the car. Angela and Ben helped me with the bags that I had brought with me. I could've carried them myself, but my insistence was met with a disapproving look from Angela and a head shaking back and forth from Ben. I relented and followed the two of them into the house, trying to hide my amazement at the utter beauty of this place.

"You'll be staying on the top floor, Bella," Angela said, motioning to the staircase. "I'll show you to your room."

I blinked several times before following Angela up the stairs.

"You don't need help getting up the stairs, huh?" She asked off-handedly, looking down at me with those compassionate eyes of hers.

"I got it." I said roughly, tired of being treated like a baby. But part of me wanted the special treatment. Part of me wanted to be held, coddled, like a child so I could sob long and hard into the shirt of whoever held me. I wanted to be comforted for my ordeal. The selfish part of me shouted out to me, wanted me to wrap my arms around Angela's slight frame and bury my face there and not leave, not move. I wanted to cry my eyes out to someone who understood, but…

I didn't.

I couldn't.

I was a grown woman now. One who had seen so many more things in her lifetime than anyone my age could even comprehend. One who had been through so much abuse, misuse, and _degrading _activities that I couldn't just simply cry. I had to deal with it. Lock it away so I could possibly make an effort to deal with it later, when I was alone. I couldn't show anyone just how broken up this had made me.

I didn't realize why my emotions were fluctuating so. One minute I was being charmed silly by the enigmatic Jasper Hale - a shudder rippled down my spine at the thought of his name - and then next I felt like I wanted to bawl into someone's shirt.

I felt angry all of a sudden, and then chalked it up to lack of sleep. It was rather late, and I had yet to get used to the jet lag that plagued me.

I followed Angela silently up the stairs and around the corner to the last room on the end of the hall.

"Here you go." She said, opening the door and gesturing to the room in front of me with a grand flourish.

I swear my jaw hit the floor.

The room was huge, with shaggy cream colored carpet that set off the beautiful ivory of the walls. There was a large bed to the side, and a series of windows that made up an entire side of the wall, all folded inward like a half of a hexagon. There was a large television on one side, nestled near the couch. The room also had its own bathroom. I looked on in awe and I saw a fireplace right beside the couch. It was like a small apartment rather than a singular room.

"It's…"

"We saved the best room for you, Bells." Ben said. I hadn't even realized he had snuck up on me.

I felt tears well in my eyes. Here it was, stupid emotional changes. I had no clue what was going on. I didn't like it.

Before I knew what I was doing, I launched myself forward, forgetting my resolve, and hugged both Ben and Angela around the neck, pulling them closer to me so I could smell the sweet cotton candy perfume on Angela's clothes and the cologne that coated Ben's collar mix together.

"Thank you…_for everything_."

Angela moved her hand to stroke my hair and a grinned, fighting back the tears of relief in happiness. The sorrowful feelings were gone now, and all I could feel was joy for my new life.

We stood like that for a while, just holding each other without a care in the world. I didn't realize how long we were there, but after an even lengthier amount of time, Angela pulled away, bringing Ben with her, and said, "It's really late. You need to sleep, Bella."

I looked outside. It had gotten even darker outside and unconsciously I let out a yawn. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

As if sensing that I would be out cold any minute, they both left me alone, and said good night. I repeated the familiar phrase and grinned, feeling the wave of nostalgia crush over me like a comforting blanket. It had been too long since I heard those words uttered with sincerity and love to me, and I was glad, truly happy.

Not even bothering to unpack, I reached into my bag and brought out a pair of old, ratty sweatpants that brought back many memories for me. Good ones, not the terribly horrifying ones of my past, and I smiled. There were grease stains from hanging out with Jacob on the knees of the pants as well as the rear.

I would have to call Jake later, and tell him how I was. That I was safe and happy and on my way to repairing my life.

My heart fluttered at that prospect.

A new life.

I popped two of the pills Dr. Cullen gave me into my mouth and downed them with a swig of water from the sink in the bathroom. I tried to avoid my reflection. The bruises were prominently showing on my cheekbones. I was disgusted at my own reflection and marched over to my bed, shedding my clothes as I went.

_Don't pay attention to that…you are away from him. You have a new life…_

Those thoughts soothed my heart, and I smiled to myself as I changed into the dirty sweats and a baggy t-shirt I had brought out. I felt kind of bad for wearing such old things to go to sleep in such a lavish bed. The covers were navy blue, and the sheets were pure, pristine white. I smiled to myself and snuggled in the covers. It was the first night in a bed that wasn't stained by my own blood.

Again, a chill raced down my body.

I pushed the memories to the back of my mind and closed my eyes, welcoming sleep.

Instead of granting me instant darkness, behind my lids I was met with the strange red-gold eyes of Jasper Hale.

* * *

_**End Chapter Three.**_

_Sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy with college life and everything. I'm so sorry it too this long to update. But I hope everyone enjoyed this! I know I enjoyed writing it!_

_There will be more Jasper, don't you worry! We can't leave his hotness out of this. Lol._

_Anyway, please review with your thoughts! I'll love to hear them!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. State of Dreaming

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight!_

_Alrighty! Here's chapter numero quatro! Lol. I'm so glad for all the responses that I've gotten for this fic. They mean the world! I'm so glad everyone likes this fic and actually look forward to it being updated haha. _

_And, okay, I've had a few people ask if this was going to be just in Bella's POV, and the answer is yes. I believe I've stated that in the first author's note of the fic, but if you've missed it, then that's okay. Lol. Just clearing that up._

_Anyway, on with the story!_

* * *

**On the Streets of Italy  
****Chapter Four: State of Dreaming**

* * *

I ran and ran and ran, my lungs seeming to burst underneath the crushing pressure of just trying to get away.

My feet seemed to not want to push me forward, but I begged with them to let me sprint away from whatever was chasing me.

"_Bella_! Get your _ass_ back here!"

My heart started to race.

I didn't think I could outrun him this time. I wanted to - oh, how I wanted to - but he was right there, in my ear, yelling obscenities and I could practically feel his breath down the back of my neck, even though I had been running with all my might.

"Get back here so I can teach you a lesson, _sweetheart_!" His voice hissed around the last word, causing it to sound more like the filthiest curse word ever uttered rather than an endearment.

Now, it felt as if I was running through a thick soup. Trying to get away, but not accomplishing anything. My legs felt like lead as well as my head and arms. I felt the dread seep over me as the breath on my neck increased.

Then, there was a wall.

A very familiar, _breathing _wall.

I tilted my face upward, looking, searching for something, but not finding a trace of anything. At first I thought it was my jilted husband, somehow getting the slip on me and maneuvering around so he could cut me off. But after a while, nothing happened. There was no stinging of a slap across my face or the yanking of my hair. There was no pressure around my neck, trying to stop my breathing.

Instead, I felt a pair of strong arms, like steel girders, wrap around my body in a protective embrace. They were cold, like ice, but somehow made me feel more comfortable than anything I had experienced so far.

I looked up, trying to find the face of this person who made me feel so at ease, and was met with the beautiful mix of red and gold that made up Jasper Hale's intriguing stare.

I inhaled, and the wonderfully sweet smell was around me.

That was when Jasper opened his mouth, ever so slightly, and a _growl_, feral and protective, escaped his lips.

For once, I felt safe, even in my dreams.

* * *

I woke up the next day, feeling refreshed and tired at the same time. My new surroundings were wonderful and spacious and just very _free _feeling. Very different from my previous life. I felt a huge sense of accomplishment at my current state, laying among the luxurious sheets and pillows of my new bed.

I looked outside and saw that the sun was out, bright and refreshing and just sunny. I loved the sun, and it was a beautiful day outside.

Almost as if the weather was reflecting my current mood.

I sat up, my hair feeling like a massive bird's nest on top of my head, and looked at the bedside clock.

"One thirty!" I gasped in complete shock. I had really slept late. Not surprising, but it still made me jolt back in awe.

Back at home - no, not home; nothing with Mike was ever safe to call home - I would never get to sleep this late.

I had gotten an education at the local community college in the years before Mike inherited all of his money from his parents. Two years of college and I had my major in English. I had a dream of writing novels when I grew older, but that was in the future, I always assumed, because you had to have at least four years to be taken seriously nowadays.

Mike didn't see the need for me to go to an actual university once his parents died and he got all the money they left for him. I protested that I wanted to go to school, that I didn't want to be just another housewife to a rich man, but then…

Let's just say that I had to use a whole lot of concealer and long sleeved shirts for the weeks following that incident.

I shuddered at the memory and subconsciously rubbed my arms with my hands, which were starting to get surprisingly cold. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and was shocked to notice that my ribs didn't scream in protest. Those pills the good doctor had given me must have been strong.

_Super secret Italiano pills, _I thought to myself, and a smile emerged over my features.

I rose from my bed and walked to the window, gazing out at the beautiful sight in front of me. The view across the yard was spectacular. There were a bountiful amount of trees and they had low hanging branches, full of green. From this windowed area, I could see the patio that spread out from a back door downstairs. Angela and Ben sat in two metal rocking chairs, beside a rustic cement table, drinking some kind of beverage. I smiled at the peaceful picture and wondered when was the last time I had felt this kind of ease.

Walking away from the window after a moment of utter peace with myself, I made my way to my bag, sighing as I looked at its sparse contents. I knew I couldn't have taken any more than this with me, or risk getting caught, but still, it saddened me that I had to leave some of my more treasured possessions behind.

I had packed some of my favorite books, the ratty old copy of _Wuthering Heights _and _Romeo and Juliet _being two of my collection of books in my suitcase. I also had my bath essentials and clothes.

As I unpacked my things - as few and far between as they were - I couldn't help but be reminded of my dream.

I had been so scared at the beginning, running and running until I could hardly breathe. Trying to escape from the very thing that plagued me in life. It seemed I couldn't even be free from him in my dreams. When I thought I had been captured, I felt the strong arms of the enigmatic Jasper circle around me.

His eyes were fierce and protective as he held me.

And he _growled_.

To say the least, it was a very odd dream. Me dreaming of Jasper not even a day after I met him. And him _growling _in said dream? Very odd indeed.

I tried not to think about it. I shouldn't have any right to think about something, rather some_one_, as intriguing as Jasper. I shouldn't be able to think about him, but some part of me wanted to be around him, though I didn't know why. It was as if it was a subconscious urge, present ever since the moment I met him.

I shook my head, ridding myself of the ridiculous thoughts.

I was the victim of abuse. I shouldn't be ready to think about another guy like that anyway. I should just try to get my life back together, and then _maybe_ something else could happen.

All in good time.

I folded my clothes, and put them away in the various dressers and such in the room. There was a spacious walk-in closet, which I would use when I had more clothes, I was sure. There was an envelope of money in my bag as well. I had left prepared, taking all the money out of my savings account as well as taking some of the money from around the house that was just laying around. It was a good wad of cash, and would let me buy at least some of the things I needed to start my life over.

I wasn't much of a shopper, but I knew I needed to at least try to get more of a wardrobe going than I already had.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already almost two thirty, so I decided to get dressed and make my way downstairs to meet Angela and Ben.

It didn't take long. I didn't have the most elaborate clothes around, so I just settled on a pair of blue jeans and a crème colored sweater. It was slightly chilly yesterday, if I remembered correctly, and I wanted to be warm if I was going to spend the rest of the day shopping and whatnot.

I made my way down the stairs after I paused to run a brush through my hair and brush my teeth. My heart was surprisingly calm, a feat that I didn't even think was possible these days. Not since the abuse started had I felt so at ease with myself.

I arrived at the base of the stairs and saw that Angela and Ben were still sitting on the patio, clearly enjoying themselves. I walked to the sliding glass door that led out to the patio and slid it open.

The noise of it alerted them to my presence and Angela straightened in her chair, "Oh, sleepy head is up finally, I see."

I felt a blush creep across my cheeks and I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah. I guess I was more exhausted than I thought."

"Even we could tell that, Bells," Ben added, a smile decorating his face.

I gave a slight laugh, bringing my arms around me as a breeze chilled through me. It was pleasant, though, and I felt a smile come across my face as I reveled in it.

"Are you hungry?" Angela asked concernedly. As if sensing her question, my stomach chose that time to rumble loudly and against my control. She laughed at me immediately as I clenched my stomach, as if telling it to be quiet. "I'll take that as a yes."

I shrugged slightly, in an indirect admission to her guess.

"Alright," She continued, rising from her seat. Ben looked at her with love in his eyes and I couldn't help but feel a tinge of longing for that kind of relationship. One with pure, good intentions. When the other person you chose to be with actually wanted to spend time with you, wanted to be with you in every sense of the word. Just looking at Ben's face made me see that never in his life would he even imagine hurting Angela. It was enough to cause my battered heart to cry out with happiness for them.

"Let's get you something to eat," Angela continued as Ben got up to follow her inside behind me.

Feeling the beginnings of guilt for making them get up from their comfortable position just for me, I started to protest, "It's okay, Ang. You don't have to. I mean, I'm perfectly capable of making my own - "

She raised a finger to stop my protest, "No, Bella. Don't even try it. Besides, you haven't had one of my famous roast beef sandwiches."

Instead of protesting further, I returned her statement with a joke, "Roast beef? I thought there would be a more exotic Italian flair to it."

"If you want flair," Ben started, smirking at me, "put some Italian dressing on it."

Angela rolled her eyes and elbowed Ben slightly in his ribs, but he only laughed and followed her into the house. I did the same, walking behind Ben and seeing as he wrapped a hand loosely around her waist. I felt my heart flutter at the contact, embarrassment for witnessing such a moment and intruding in on their private lives.

The following few hours were very peaceful. I ate a roast beef sandwich - two and a half, actually. They were very good, and Angela was happy to see that I enjoyed them so much. Then we settled into the living room to watch some television for a bit. It was almost all in Italian, and I couldn't understand what was going on. But luckily enough, they had English subtitles on their television, and I tried to follow what I could by reading those. There were a few English channels, so they tried to stick with them as I sat there, just relaxing on the couch.

I might have dozed off at one point. It was such a lazy, sunny afternoon that I couldn't keep my eyes open. I slept for a few minutes, but then was awakened by a nagging thought in the back of my mind.

"Oh, crap," I sat up groggily, looking around to find Ben and Angela looking at me with barely suppressed amusement.

"What is it?" Angela asked, her eyes showing concern.

"I wanted to go shopping…I needed some clothes and everything." I said, looking at her warm brown eyes with a pleading glance.

"You want me to show you places to shop?"

"Well…please?" I asked, the edge of nervousness was apparent in my voice, "I don't want to bother you."

"You're no bother at all," Angela reassured, rising from her position beside Ben. She slipped her shoes back on and walked toward the kitchen counter, grabbing her keys and wallet. "I actually needed to buy some things as well."

I smiled, patting the money in my pocket, "I got plenty of money, so no worries there."

She grinned back and walked to the door, "Ben, man the house while we're gone."

Ben looked at her with a grin and then sank back into the soft cushions of the couch, "Sure, sure."

"_Sure, sure." _Two words that penetrated my brain more than anything else. I still had to call Jacob and tell him I was alright. I couldn't have him worrying about me for long. I would take care of that when I got back after our little outing. I hadn't realized it, but I longed to hear Jake's voice. The familiar, sunny feeling I got when I was around him was like a security blanket, and no doubt hearing my best friend's voice over the phone would help.

"Let's go." Angela chimed, walking out of the front door. I followed her, still slightly dazed by my remembrance of Jacob's cheerful deposition.

I missed my personal sun terribly.

Shaking off the feelings of loss, I climbed into the front seat of the car and leaned back into the plush seat of it. Her uncle must have given her this car, too. It was insanely nice, and I found myself envying it, despite not being a car fanatic myself.

We sped off, through the busy streets of the beautiful town. I knew that in all my years, I would never forget this sight. No matter what happened to me, I would always remember Italy in its rustic beauty and cobblestone streets. It was gorgeous, and engrained in my mind despite this only being my second day here.

Angela turned onto a quaint little street, dimly lit on the outside, not to mention the fact that the sun was starting to set, casting an even darker glow about the place. She parked the car in front of a series of stores and sighed, smiling. "Here we are."

I quirked a brow as she unbuckled her seatbelt. I did the same, and got out of the car when she did. I had no clue where we were, but it wasn't a scary feeling. I actually welcomed it. The feeling of not knowing where you were wasn't something I experienced on a daily basis, having been from Forks, one of the smallest towns in the US, I was certain.

"Well, here we are." Angela announced, motioning to the variety of stores that decorated the place, "Take your pick."

I smiled at her and looked at the mass amount of stores. I didn't know where to start. I wasn't a big shopper in the first place, and this was like being a fish out of water. Each of the stores looked very high end, and I didn't know if I could afford any of the clothes they provided.

I eventually decided on a quaint store very simply named '_V_'.

"Good choice," Angela said, her eyes lighting up. "This is probably my favorite store in town."

I smiled at her as we entered the store. My ears were immediately met with a beautiful arrangement of Italian music, driven by soft vocals and the sweet tinkling of a piano playing.

The store was elegant. The carpet was pure white, and I wondered how they kept it so clean. There no spots or stains on it and I was immediately impressed. The furniture was white as well. Plush couches and chairs sat throughout the place. The only splash of color was the red pillows decorating the place, sitting on the couches and some even large enough to sit on the floor by themselves, a piece of furniture on their own. They were a stark contrast to the whiteness of the room, but it suited it.

"Angela!" A melodic voice chimed through the place, sounding even better than the delicate music on loop through here, "Long time no see."

My head whirled in the direction of the voice. It was like the tinkling of wind chimes, beautiful and bright. There was a girl coming towards us, but her movements were like those of a dancer. No, not even the most graceful of dancers could replicate her gait. I immediately felt self conscious about my own clumsy nature. She was tiny, couldn't be more than five feet tall, and had a mass of spiky black hair in a pixie cut adorning her head. Her skin was pale, paler than even mine, and her eyes were a beautiful golden shade, contrasting in a gorgeous manner with her dark hair.

"Who's this?" The abnormally beautiful girl said, her eyes wide with curiosity and interest. "Friend of yours?"

Angela nodded, her eyes kind as she regarded the tiny girl and then she looked back at me, "Yes. She's new here."

"I can tell," The girl said, her eyes appraising me. This time, there was something in those eyes that made me quirk a brow in interest. It was as if she already knew about me in some way. I didn't know how to describe it, but maybe that was just how this very bright girl was.

"This is Bella," She said, motioning her hand toward me. And again, I felt the same satisfaction wash over me as I didn't have the dreaded _Newton _tacked on the end of my name. "Bella, this is Alice."

The girl named Alice looked at me with a bright smile across her face. Her teeth were pearly white and I found myself entranced. Suddenly, without warning, she stepped forward and enveloped me in a hug, "Nice to meet you, Bella."

I blinked, but found myself wrapping my arms around her body hesitantly. Her arms were rock hard, like iron bars, around my body. And I couldn't help but feel the cold chill that radiated off her and seeped through me, through my sweater, and settled in my bones. I shivered, and she parted from me.

"I think we're going to be great friends," Alice said, and that all-knowing flicker in her eyes made me believe her, though I didn't know why.

I looked at Angela with a question in my eyes; she shrugged and grinned, "Alice is Alice."

"Who else would I be?" Alice said with an innocent expression that made _me _want to jump across the space between us and hug her. She just reminded me of little Claire, a two year old girl that lived in La Push, a reservation in Forks.

I smiled at that, and felt it go all the way to my eyes, something I hadn't felt in a while.

"Bella was looking to buy some clothes. She just…moved here from America."

"Ah, really? Then we must find you some of the finest Italian threads!" Alice said, her perpetually cold hand gripping mine.

I gulped.

Suddenly I had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

_**End Chapter Four.**_

_Well, there ya go! The end of chapter four. I know it kind of ended abruptly, but I wanted to separate this chapter from chapter five or this one would be too long and, well, I don't really like writing epically long chapters. Plus, chapter five has some key moments that I didn't really want to deal with in this chapter, and then that goes back to this one being epically long. Lol. This does mean that chapter five - hopefully - will be out quickly. Faster than I originally planned. _

_Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this addition to this story. I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but college sometimes makes that difficult. _

_So…if you enjoyed this, just leave a little review! I always enjoy getting feedback! Thanks again!_


	5. V

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight!_

_Thanks so much for your kind reviews for the last chapter! So, without further ado, here's the fifth chapter! I hope y'all enjoy this one! _

_Here ya go!_

* * *

**On the Streets of Italy  
****Chapter Five: V**

* * *

I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I wasn't sure if it was the fact that everyone in the store was looking at me as if they knew who I was or the fact that the little, petite girl named Alice kept spinning me around as if I were a ballerina in a music box, showcasing whatever clothing she had put me in. I was starting to feel nauseous, but I wasn't sure why. It was a strange feeling that I almost immediately wanted to get rid of, but at the same time, I wanted it to last.

I finally settled on the idea that the twisting of my stomach was anxiety. I _wanted _these people to like me, even though I had only known them for a few minutes. I wanted them to like me, in spite of the fact that I was currently being dressed up like Barbie Bella.

Alice looked at me, her peculiarly familiar golden eyes light and airy as she picked out several pieces and flung them onto the small couch beside me. I looked at them quizzically, knowing that there was no way I'd ever wear them outside the store, but I figured what the hell. It wouldn't hurt to let the small woman have some fun - it looked like she was having a bit too much fun, in my opinion - and besides, I came to get some clothes anyway…

"Blue!" She exclaimed, her musical voice startling me.

"Huh?" I eloquently replied.

"You'd look great in blue." Her golden eyes shut in a bright smile that was almost blinding.

"Uh…ok." Again, another elegant reply from Bella Swan, the master of conversations.

"No one's told you that before?" Alice said casually, as if it were a regular occurrence that people would tell me what colors looked best with my skin tone.

"_Quit tryin' to look pretty, slut!"_

"_You only 'ave nice clothes 'cause of me and my money."_

"_Be __**grateful**__, whore!"_

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the images that pervaded my thoughts, along with the words of my estranged husband. It was difficult; for minutes, all I could see was the glowering face of the man I used to love.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Alice stepped forward, her golden eyes looking concerned. "Do you need to sit down? You look pale."

I looked at her, my eyes feeling as weary as they looked, most likely, and just gave her a shaky smile, "No…it's okay. What else do you got for me?"

Alice grinned and grabbed my hand, showing me to bunches more of the impeccable clothes that the store, 'V', carried. They all looked to be expensive, but when I snuck a peek at the tags, they were nearly half the price I thought they were. But then again, I wasn't familiar with Italian money. But by the tag and Angela's shining face, I figured that they must not have been much.

After we stripped several racks of their clothes, Alice grinned at me, her teeth glinting in the light in a way that I found strange, and her grip tightened slightly around my wrist, enough to make the cold her body emitted feel like it was seeping directly into my bones.

She directed me over to some dressing rooms that lined the walls of the spacious store, and I looked at her strangely when she shut the door behind us, leaving the two of us inside one of the larger rooms with the pile of clothes. I gave her a questioning look and she just looked at me and shrugged, "Some of these clothes are difficult to put on. You might need help."

I felt her answer was hiding something from me, but I obliged anyway. She was telling the truth in some part - some of these clothes were dresses and had strange zippers and belts where I would never have thought possible. I knew just by looking at them that they would be a hassle to put on.

Without my noticing, I felt her icy hands on the hem of my shirt and I looked at her weirdly, "Uh…I'm capable of undressing myself, Alice."

"Sorry." She made a face that I thought should have carried a blush, but strangely, no pink crossed her cheeks, "I just get anxious when I see how good certain clothes would look on someone."

I cocked my head to the side, wondering about her explanation, but she seemed truthful, so I let it slide, "Yeah. It's okay."

I then slid my shirt over my head, leaving myself in only my pants and my bra, and I walked to the pile of clothes on the bench in the corner of the changing room. My eyes roamed over the collection of cloth and I sighed. This was certainly going to take a while. Looking back at Alice, I could see that her eyes were slightly blank, gaping, before turning sharp and excited. She shot over toward me, in a movement so graceful I couldn't comprehend it.

"This!" Alice said, easily prying from the stack one of the tops that had been sandwiched between the mass of clothing. It was blue, of course. That seemed to be her favorite color for me. Blinking, I looked at it. It was a deep blue, not quite navy, but more like a royal blue in color. The shirt also had a deep v-neck that would no doubt expose some skin. I was no Pamela Anderson, and I suddenly felt self-conscious.

She looked at me and said, "Aw, Bella, don't look at it that way!"

I bit my lower lip and let out an exasperated breath. It wouldn't help to deny her now. I'd already gotten too far into this "outing".

"Try it on, please?" Alice asked, her eyes wide and pleading. "It won't bite you."

I looked at her and sighed, admitting my defeat. Immediately, her face lit up and she tossed the garment toward me. I grabbed it clumsily and looked it over. The fabric felt soft in my hands and idly I wondered what it was made out of. I slipped it over my head and felt it as it melded to my body. There was a thin black belt just beneath my breasts, but the rest of the fabric floated outward around my stomach and waist.

A satisfied smile crossed Alice's mouth before she fluffed up by hair and stepped back, appraising me.

"Ah, I do have a knack for these things." She said in an airy breath that reeked of confidence.

I blinked and looked at the mirror that was inside the place. The shirt did look okay on me. I supposed it could be worse. I allowed myself a small smile as a strange feeling overcame me. The most ridiculous of phrases crossed my mind - _I look good. _

I almost slapped myself when I heard those words echoing in my head. It was unusual for me to think something like that. Not that I didn't have any confidence in myself, but…Mike's constant verbal and physical abuse had taken its toll on my view of myself. It was silly, I supposed, but when you hear the same thing about yourself day after day, sometimes you start to think that it may be true…

I touched the ends of my hair and looked at myself, a small smile breaking across my lips.

"Yeah, I suppose you do have a knack for this."

Alice clapped her hands together, and there was something off about the sound. I quirked a brow as she clasped my arm in her small, dainty hand and jerked me to the door. "What are you doing?"

"Going to show Angela!" Alice chimed. But there was something in her eyes that didn't seem to fit. It was as if she was hiding something - like she knew something that I didn't, and she was keeping it from me. Like it wasn't just Angela she was excited about seeing.

"Uh…" I managed to get out before the door was flung open and the bright white décor of the store blinded me.

I immediately blushed as I heard several people comment on the shirt. I felt weird that it was just the first shirt and Angela already had to see. But I guess it was okay…

"Jasper!" Alice chimed, a knowing tone to her voice, "It's been a while."

My heart picked up in my chest, suddenly beating a hundred miles an hour. It was a strange feeling, I couldn't even remember when my heart beat this fast when not contorted by fear. My eyes searched around, and I could only wonder frantically if it was the same Jasper I had met at the hospital.

Suddenly, I felt silly. Why would it matter if Jasper was here? I didn't see why it would…nothing would happen. I was still too jaded from my last relationship, and though Jasper seemed to be a nice enough guy from the one time I had met him, I still had that same doubt about guys in general.

But, as soon as I saw that it was indeed Jasper Hale, I felt…_happy_.

The strange, bubbling undercurrent of glee that surged through me was definitely a foreign emotion. It had been too long since I had experienced this with anyone…just being happy to see another person. Someone I didn't know well - or at all, for this case - and someone I wanted to see again.

Though it had only been a day since I had first met him, I was still stunned by his good looks, even from afar. His honey blonde hair was still impeccable, though messy, and the strange reddish tint in his golden eyes was still puzzling.

"I was just here yesterday, Alice." Jasper said, stepping forward, his Southern accent thick and inviting.

Alice smiled at him and patted his shoulder, "Yes, well, that's far too long."

Jasper smirked at her and I felt a sinking feeling. Were he and Alice an item? They were certainly beautiful enough for each other. I sighed and grabbed my elbow with my right hand, looking and feeling out of place.

Then, his eyes were on me.

He still looked to be uncomfortable, almost holding his breath at my mere presence. I felt awkward as he stared at me, the intensity of his gaze was stifling. But then, his stance relaxed somewhat, as if he was letting down the strange guard he had up whenever he was with me, and he gave me a smile that would have melted the coldest of hearts.

"Miss Swan." He acknowledged with a devastatingly charming wink.

I felt my cheeks flush red and then he was tense again. I wondered what caused him to be like that, but I just smiled shyly back and said, "Jasper."

"You two know each other?" Alice asked, but I could tell by her tone that she already _knew _that, if that was any indication of the strange situation I was in.

"W-We met…" I stumbled over my words, feeling immediately like an idiot for doing so, "I was at the doctor's office and he was there after I got done with my appointment."

Jasper looked over to Alice, his smile obviously not having the same effect on her as it did on me. I was strangely entranced as I looked at both of them. I noticed that they had the same golden colored eyes - despite the tinges of red Jasper's - and then Carlisle's kind face, along with his golden eyes jumped into my head. Esme had the same colored eyes, and I wondered what was going on. Was it a condition? Did a lot of Italian people have golden eyes?

But Jasper wasn't from Italy originally, if his accent was any indication. And he and the others spoke English too well, without any hint of an Italian accent. Yes, I knew it was possible that people could learn a language and not have any accent, but it seemed unlikely that…

I groaned, feeling my head start to ache, and stopped my train of thought. This was too much for today. And, even though Jasper's eyes were even more golden than they were yesterday, I couldn't stop myself from wondering what was going on.

"Jasper." A voice spoke up. It was just as melodious and pleasing to the ears as the other voices, but different. One I had never heard before.

I looked toward the sound of the new voice, and almost gasped. There was yet another _inhumanly attractive _person. He was tall, slender, and his hair was a mass of bronze colored strands atop his head. His golden eyes were intense, even more so than Jasper when he had tensed up just moments before. He was beautiful, as were the rest of them, but despite that, he couldn't get my mind off of Jasper, who was standing painfully close to me at the moment.

"Yes, Edward?" Jasper's drawl wrapped around his name, as if expecting that he was going to say something that would bring down the mood.

There was something in his eyes as he looked at Jasper. I couldn't figure out what was going on, but I looked at him with an intrigue that I couldn't hide. I didn't know what was happening, but they were staring at each other as if they were having a stand off.

"Edward!" Alice's chiming voice chirped as she danced over to him. She stretched up on her tiptoes and wrapped her skinny arms around the bronze haired man's neck before pressing her lips to his.

_Well, I guess she and Jasper aren't a couple._

It seemed as soon as I had that thought, Edward's familiar golden eyes darted to me and back, the movement so fast that I wouldn't have noticed it if I wasn't paying attention to him and the small, pixie-like woman.

"She sure is somethin', ain't she?" Jasper said from my side, and I quickly noticed how close he was at this moment.

Looking over at him, I felt my heart start to increase by a bit ever second, "Yeah. I guess she is."

"You just met her, huh?" He continued, his eyes kind on mine, "She's a handful, but you'll get used to her."

"You say that like you _know_." I said as I raised a brow.

Jasper shrugged nonchalantly, his strong shoulders catching my eye, "Sometimes I do."

I was thoroughly confused, but intrigued at the same time. Instead of furthering that line of bewildering conversation, I asked a different question, "What bring you here?"

"Alice told me to come." Jasper replied, "And when she tells you somethin' like that, then there is hardly any arguing with her. She'll keep on and on and on…until you say you'll do it." He finished his explanation with a bright smile that immediately stopped my heart.

What was going _on_?

I wasn't supposed to be feeling like this…I wasn't supposed to be wanting a connection with another guy. Not after what I had been through, but being with Jasper like this…it was almost like this is what I was supposed to have been doing all along instead of wasting my life away with Mike, as strange as that sounds. I knew it made no sense, that it was completely irrational and stupid of me, but I couldn't help my thoughts. They ran away without me, and I felt completely awful for letting it happen.

"And what brings you here, Miss Swan?" His voice wrapped around my name like a comforting blanket.

"Bella." I corrected gently, "You can call me Bella."

"Ah, alright then…_Bella._" He tested my name out on his tongue and I got a shiver at the sound of it. "Well, Bella, what are you here for?"

"Clothes." I said simply, looking around and motioning to the place, "I left a lot of my stuff behind when I came to Italy, and I figured I needed to restock."

He smiled at that, and he looked like he wanted to ask something more, but stopped himself, as if he knew that what he would as was something that I wouldn't be comfortable answering. "Of course." He said, smiling at me and I felt relieved. Whatever he was going to ask had passed and he was at ease. "This is a good place to buy from. Not expensive, but the clothes'll last."

I smiled at him, appreciating that he was at least talking to me. Then, I heard the familiar voice of Angela, "Bella!"

I looked around before my eyes settled on her figure, further away, in the corner, currently getting clothes folded onto her shoulders by a tall, statuesque blonde woman. Looking concerned, I walked over to where she was, trying to pretend I didn't notice it when Jasper followed.

"What are you doing, Ang?" I asked, laughing as she craned her head over the mass of clothes that now adorned her skinny frame.

"I…I apparently needed clothes. Rosalie told me, so I guess it must be true." She said, jabbing her thumb over to the blonde woman who then stood up, a green blouse in her hands and a contemplative look in her eyes before she tossed it aside.

The woman was stunningly beautiful, so much so that I felt myself lost for words. I wondered what was in the water here at Italy, for almost all the people I encountered to be so attractive. Her golden hair was long, and fell down to her mid-back in loose waves. Golden eyes, a shade darker than her hair, looked at me skeptically before moving to Jasper.

"Rosalie Hale." Jasper introduced, "My…_sister_." He said as if it were some kind of inside joke between the two of them.

"Sister?" I blinked in confusion. Well, that would explain the good looks, "Nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan."

Her eyes were hard as they bored into mine. "Yeah. Nice to meet you." She bit out, and the gesture didn't seem at all polite.

Jasper's hand clamped on my shoulder as his drawling voice sounded in my ear, "Don't pay her no attention. She's not really a people person."

"And yet I work here." Rosalie snapped with a hint of rueful amusement, "Where I have to deal with people."

Angela looked frightened beneath the clothes she was currently sheathed in. The sight was almost comical, and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from smiling at her predicament. It was almost the exact same as mine and Alice's just minutes ago. It was quiet for a moment before she said, "That top looks good on you, Bella."

I blushed before looking down, "Thanks."

Rosalie piped, "Yeah, Alice knows her shit, I'll give her that."

The blonde man beside me scoffed, "A bit too much, if you ask me."

Rosalie looked at Jasper, her eyes sparkling with mirth before a melodic, bell-like laugh escaped them and floated around in the quiet of the place. I couldn't help but smile, despite her hostile greeting just a while ago.

It was something I wasn't used to - feeling so _safe _and _secure _around a group of genuinely kind and caring people. Though I hadn't known them long, I just knew that they were not bad people. Not in the way Mike had been, at least. Something about these people, the people who were so similar and yet so different and intriguing at the same time, made me feel at home. Like I belonged. Like I was apart of something special.

I turned, looking at Jasper's strange red-gold eyes.

He smiled down at me, and I felt a warmth spread through my entire body.

Yes, my journey to Italy had definitely been for the better.

* * *

_**End Chapter Five.**_

_Not the longest of chapters, but I tried my best to get this one finished. I knew y'all have waited long enough for an update, so here it is. I didn't really know how this chapter was gonna turn out, but I think it ended up pretty good. I think I was starting to get writer's block for a bit, but…yeah. I think it's still there…which sucks. Because I really wanna work on this story, but I'm not sure where it's going at this point. Haha. But I will try my best. It's not on hiatus or anything, but it may be a while before I update next._

_Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I'd love to hear your opinions and thoughts. _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
